In automated warehouses, stacker cranes are used as transportation vehicles. The stacker cranes travel back and forth along a route. If the stacker cranes travel along the same route, though transportation capability is enhanced, interference between the stacker cranes may occur undesirably. Patent Publication 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-306570) discloses a technique of autonomously avoiding interference between the stacker cranes. In this regard, the inventor of the present application studied a system in which a ground controller manages positions of a plurality of stacker cranes in real time, and sends running instructions to the stacker cranes, based on the positions the stacker cranes, and achieved the present invention.